


Content

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Rimming, nude pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz have fun in the bedroom, while the latter takes nude photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

When Aoba comes out of the bathroom, the cold air hits his naked body making him shiver. His wet hair clings to his shoulder, water dripping slightly onto his chest. He makes a grab for a shirt without really looking, realizing at the last minute that it is one of Noiz's expensive work shirts. It felt nice against his body, though. The cotton was soft and inviting enveloping his body in the aroma of his boyfriend. He nuzzled his nose into the fabric and inhaled. Everything felt right in that moment. He and Noiz had lived together for five years now. They even had a four year old daughter, Leisel, who Noiz was downstairs putting to bed now. Aoba thought that this was what true happiness was. 

Aoba climbs into the middle of their bed and nestles himself in the mountain of pillows. The doorknob turns a minute later and he hears a sharp intake of breath. 

"What?" He looks around to find Noiz staring at him, his mouth forming a slight 'o'. 

He mutters something along the lines of 'don't move' and reaches over to retrieve his Coil off the bed stand. He aims the device at Aoba, a small flash going off. 

"Hey, what did you just take?" Aoba launches himself off the bed and at Noiz, who quickly maneuvers out of his reach. Noiz laughs as Aoba tries to jump and grasp for the Coil. 

"Calm down. Here, look." Noiz shows him the picture, which shows Aoba with his ass perfectly exposed and his balls barely peeking out from between his thighs. 

"Delete that! I look totally obscene." 

Noiz pulls him closer by the waist and pecks on his collarbone. "I think you look sexy. You look so peaceful and erotic at the same time." 

Aoba juts out his lower lip into a pout. "Just make sure no one else sees that." 

Suddenly Noiz scoops him up bridal style and deposits him onto the bed. "Of course. I wouldn't let anyone else see you this way." 

Aoba's legs had fallen open and Noiz aims the Coil again, snapping another picture. Aoba, starting to feel a little annoyed, reaches out and kicks Noiz in the leg. Noiz catches his ankle in his grip and brings it up to his mouth, his tongue darting out and running along the bottom of his foot. 

Aoba struggles to get away, little giggles bubbling from his mouth. "Stop, that feels weird!" 

Noiz releases him and hops onto the bed landing on his knees. "Let me take some more." He runs his fingers along Aoba's thighs and he shivers at the tickling sensation. 

"I'm not some porn star." 

"Heh, this isn't like that. You're just to damn sexy for your own good." 

Aoba rolls over, sticks his tongue out, and jokingly slaps his own ass. Noiz grins wickedly and snaps a photo. "Hot, but I was thinking something more like this." Noiz grabs him and pops the buttons on the shirt. His mouth seeks out the exposed skin just above his nipple and gives it a hard suck. He pulls away with a loud pop, leaving a purple bruise. Aoba is pushed down onto the bed and straddled. Noiz's body heat makes him grind upwards a bit, his cock hitting the warmth of his lover's crotch. He can feel himself go red as the flash of the Coil goes off. 

"You look so fucking sexy, right now." Noiz whispers as he stares at the screen. When Aoba motions to see, Noiz shows him. He looked....extremely lewd. His cock was half hard and the purple bruise on his chest made him look like he was ready to be pinned down and fucked hard. His mouth was slightly open, his dripping wet hair splayed around him.

Noiz pulls him into his lap and runs his tongue up his jaw. "Told you." The bulge in Noiz's pants is obvious. Aoba reaches down and stroked it slowly through the seat of his jeans. Noiz hums his approval. Aoba unbuttons his jeans and strokes his erection through his underwear. 

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked." 

Noiz catches his meaning and pulls his shirt over his head, slinging it across the room. His pants and underwear quickly follow. Aoba grabs the Coil from him and aims it at his pierced, swollen cock. He snaps a pic, much to the surprise of Noiz. 

"Want me to turn around so you can get a better view?" 

Aoba can't help but laugh as Noiz flips himself over and backs his ass up to him. "You look fucking rediculous." 

Noiz flips himself around, his knees splayed open wide, and motions for the Coil. He gently cups the back of Aoba's head and guides him downwards. "Suck me off." 

Aoba's face twists into a smirk but he complies. He runs the tip of his tongue over the tip and gently slides his mouth around the length. He's deep throated Noiz before but he always has to warm himself up before taking it all in. He remembers the first time he tried doing this and gagging. Vomiting on your partner was a definite turn off, although Noiz probably wouldn't have minded. 

He pushes Noiz's cock to the side of his cheek and bobs his head slowly up and down. He knew Noiz loved it when he bit him, so using the back of his teeth he nibbled on the base.

"Your mouth looks like a cherry." Noiz shows him his Coil screen where Aoba's red lips are wrapped around his cock. He flicks his thumb and shows him another one where Aoba's mouth is dripping wet, either saliva or precum dripping down his chin. 

"If all you're gonna do is take dirty pictures of me, I'll be happy to leave you like this." He motions with his chin to Noiz's cock which is hard and dripping. 

Instead of answering, he pulls Aoba up to his mouth and devours him. His tongue laps up all the juices dribbling down his chin and forces them back in to Aoba's awaiting mouth. Aoba can feel himself getting harder as Noiz sucks on every bit of him. H forces himself closer just savoring the taste of Noiz and how it feels to have the breath sucked out of his lungs. Noiz strokes his cock which elicits tiny moans. Noiz swallows every one leaving Aoba panting in to his open mouth as his cock is pumped fully. 

"N-noiz, if you keep up this pace I'll cum to quickly." 

"Ah, yeah. Go grab the lube." 

Aoba scrambles off the bed and grabs the bottle in the the bedside drawer. When he comes back, Noiz motions for him to turn around. "Straddle my hips. No, the other way. Yes, like that. Now grab my ankles." 

Aoba's is in full view of Noiz's face. Over the years of their sexual history, Aoba had gotten used to kinky play so this sort of stuff no longer embarrassed him like it used to. 

He flinches as a cold finger reaches up into his ass. 

"Are you okay?" 

Aoba nods and gives consent for Noiz to continue. The digit feels foreign at first but slowly starts to become more and more pleasurable. Noiz knew how to crook it just right until he was screaming and begging for more. Their position made it easier for Noiz to reach higher and soon Aoba could feel himself dripping with pleasure. 

"You're leaking a lot. It must feel good." 

Aoba just moans in response and whispers for Noiz to give him more. Soon he felt a second finger enter him and he was soon stretched wide as Noiz finger fucked him. 

"Scoot your ass up more." Noiz commanded. Aoba scooted up Noiz's stomach. He could feel Noiz's dick piercing rub along his belly. They felt cold and absolutely amazing as his dick rolled along side them. Noiz took his thumbs and stretched Aoba open wide. He blew a gentle stream of his hot breath into his entrance. 

Aoba hissed. "God, that feels good. Don't stop." 

Noiz puts his lips right to the opening of him and continued to blow. Every now and then his tongue would dart out and flick the edges around his anus. Aoba dug his fingers into the bed, into the sides of Noiz's leg, absolutely anything he could reach. He reached down and started stroking himself, his cock soaking wet. He thumbed the tip lightly until it became to much and then moved down to fondle his balls. He found that he liked it when they were stimulated lightly and the pleasure of him playing with himself and Noiz licking his ass soon made him want to cum. 

"Noiz, I'm getting close." 

Noiz hummed in response. "I'm putting my-" Suddenly Noiz went still and scrambled up off the bed. 

"Noiz, what the hell?" 

He grabs Aoba and forces the covers over both of them. Before Aoba could ask what the hell he was doing, little feet sounded outside their door. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Leisel came in, her face almost hidden between her locks of blonde curls. 

"Papa! Vati! I heard a noise." Her tiny hands clutched the sheets and tried to climb up. Aoba grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her into the space between he and Noiz.

He kissed her forehead and smoothed away her hair. "Sorry, Leisel-chan. We didn't mean to wake you." Suddenly Aoba was really thankful that Noiz had heard her. He did not want to have that talk just yet. How absolutely mortifying. 

"I thought there were monsters." Her childish green eyes, the same color as Noiz's, looked up to Aoba in comfirmation. 

"No, there isn't." He forces out a laugh as she crawls over to Noiz, who looks amazingly passive for a guy almost caught in this situation. 

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight to make sure." 

Noiz wraps her in his arms and motions for Aoba to join them. As he lays down next to his daughter and lover, he can't help but think that this is definitely what happiness is.


End file.
